Naruto and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Naruhinagirl94
Summary: Naruto and his friends are given a mission under his sister, to watch a school for a man named Sirius Black, but with three Jinchiriki hosts, anything can happen. HP/Naru crossover. Prisoner of Azkaban based. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

I was reading the Prisoner of Azkaban and watching Naruto on Youtube, and Seriously board. HOGWARTS NEEDS NINJAS!

Disclaimer: Kairi is MY OC and I don't own Naruto OR Harry Potter.

AAAA

"NARUTO!" Naruto heard his sister shout from the house's library. He ran and saw her sealing books in a scroll.

"Get Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Kankuro and Gaara, Haruno Sakura, and Sai." Kairi told him. Naruto nodded and went to get them.

"Hey Kiba! Nee-chan needs you!" Naruto shouted to the dog-boy when he passed him in the streets.

"Hinata, Neji! My sister needs you!" Naruto called out to the two Hyuuga, who were training.

"Hey Shikamaru, your needed at my place, in the library!" Naruto told the lazy chunin.

"Hey Kankuro! Hey Gaara! My sis needs to see you in our place right away!" Naruto called out to the two sand ninja.

"Hey Sai. Nee-chan needs you!" Naruto called out to the artistic ninja. He went to the house.

Everyone was in the library.

"A school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has requested 10 ninja to go and watch over the students from someone called Sirius Black escaped from their prison and we need to go watch the school. Any questions?"

"Why do we need to watch out for this Sirius Black person?" Sakura asked.

"He killed 13 people with a single move. We'll need to watch out. Naruto, you'll watch over the Potter boy. And watch out! Naruto, Gaara and I are Jinchuriki's. So, because of that, the Akatsuki may strike as well."

"Hai." Everyone replied. Hinata spoke up.

"K-K-Kairi, how long will we be gone?" She asked. Kairi looked everyone in the eyes.

"Pack for a year, we won't be the only ones guarding the school, but we will be the only guards IN the school. We leave in a week. Dismissed." Everyone left to pack. Kairi went into her room and picked up a suitcase, she threw some random clothes in, some books, a few scrolls and a few weapons, along with her chakura blade.

The week passed quickly and everyone met in the Hokage's office to leave.

"Good luck, please touch this shoe and you will be transported to your destintion." Tsunade explained. Everyone had one hand on thier luggage and tsunade counted to three.

On the count of three the ninja's felt a pull on thier navels and were jerked into a dimension.

"Let go! Come on! Let go!" Kairi shouted and let go of the shoe. Everyone followed suit.

-- The Leaky Cauldren --

Harry Potter was eating Breakfast with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, and Ron's family. When a few people fell onto the table.

"Kiba! Get Akamaru OFF ME!" A brown-haired boy wearing purple make-up shouted from under a dog.

"Sakura! get your fat $$ off me!" A brown-haired girl shouted.

"Gaara! Quit playing with your sand!" A long brown-haired male shouted at a red-headed male, who was floating on an inch of sand.

"Do you have a problem Neji?" the red-head asked.

"Ok, let's CALM down and get untangled! Naruto, get away from my $$." A black-haired guy shouted. they got untangled and Molly Weasly stood up.

"Who are you all?" She asked.

"We're the ninja assigned to watch the school this year. I'm Namikaze Kairi. Just call me Kairi." The brown-haired girl said.

"I'm Sai. No last name." The black-haired boy told Molly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" A spiky blond-haired boy spoke.

"I-I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata." A girl with dark purple hair stuttered.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin." A long brown-haired boy spoke up.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my dog, Akamaru." A spiky-brown haired boy with red marks under his cheeks told everyone.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." A pink haired girl said.

"I'm Sabaku No Kankuro." The brown haired guy wearing purple make-up said. Kairi shot Harry a death glance.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru." A dark-haired guy with a pineapple haircut said.

"I'm Sabaku No Gaara." The red-headed male spoke up.

"I'm glad you could watch the school. But, aren't thier supposed to be more of you?" Arther Weasly asked.

"Sai and I are qualified on our own, and the rest are MORE than capable to watch a school." Kairi explained.

"How are you and Sai better than the others?" Fred and George asked.

"Sai and I are higher ranked ninja than the others! We are the second highest rank in our village!" Kairi yelled at the twins.

"We have to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow." Molly said, breaking up the fight that was going to happen.

"Right! Which one of you is Potter?" Sai asked. Harry put his hand up.

"You'll be under servalience while we are here. Naruto will be your guard." Sai explained. Everyone split up and went to sleep.

-- The next morning --

Everyone met up and they headed to King's Cross station. The ninja's looked in awe as they walked to where the platform was supposed to be.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Naruto shouted. Harry and his friends looked at the ninja.

"You don't have a place like this where you live?" Hermione asked. Naruto shook his head. Kankuro spoke up.

"We walk everywhere. If we're in a rush, we run. We don't need transportation." Kankuro explained. Kiba grabbed his hand.

They went through the barrier and went to the train. Kairi gave her suitcase to Sai.

"Theres a place in the back for you guys. I need to talk to the 'conductor' of the train. I'll be back when I'm done." She told them and jumped on the train.

The ninja got on the train and found the compartment. They went in and sat down in this order:

Door: Hinata, Hermione, Neji, Ron, Harry, Naruto, cloacked figure and the window.  
Floor: Shikamaru, Akamaru.  
Door: Empty, Kankuro, Kiba, Sakura, Gaara, Sai, empty and the window.

"Why are you guys here this year?" Harry asked.

"Because of Sirius Black. The headmaster of your school asked us to watch over it." Kankuro explained.

"We don't know much besides that. Kairi's the leader of this mission and she only told us that." Kiba told them. Sai covered his eyes.

"sheesh, If you wanna make love, do it somewhere else!" Gaara told the two. The compartment door slid open and Kairi walked in, she took the spot beside Sai.

"Ok, Naruto and Kiba will watch over Griffindor, Hinata and Sakura will watch over a house called Hufflepuff, Neji and Shika can watch over Ravenclaw and that leaves Gaara and Kankuro with Slytherin." Kairi explained.

"Kairi, you need to answer some questions. Is there another reason, besides Black, that we're at this school?" Neji asked. Kairi shook her head.

"No." She replied. The train stopped. Hinata and Neji did a hand sign.

"Byakugan!" They called out.

"There's a cloaked figure right outside the door of the compartment behind us!" neji called out and turned back to normal. Everything grew cold.

"Kankuro-chan." Kiba said, holding onto his arm. The door to the compartment opened up and a cloaked figure entered. Harry heard a scream and fainted.

Kairi held onto her head and knelt down to the ground.

Naruto screamed and fainted.

The cloaked figure jumped up and used a spell and the figure disappeared.

-- Kairi's mind --

Ami: Let me out pup.  
Kairi: No Ami! You won't escape!  
Ami: Let me out Kairi. I'll kill them all!  
Kairi: NO!

-- Reality --

"NO!" Kairi shouted and bolted up. Everyone was staring at her. Even Naruto and Harry. The man with them handed her some chocolate.

"Sorry, drugs don't help me." She responded and giggled. Naruto also laughed.

"It helps Kairi." Naruto said, Kairi took the chocolate and nibbled on it.

"Did 'she' escape Kairi?" Hinata asked in her timid voice.

"No. If she did escape, we'd all be dead." Kairi explained. The train stopped.

Everyone disembarked and the ninja's left the students, who climbed into a carriage.

They arrived at the school and sat through the sorting. Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands.

"Before we become to engrosed by our feast, we have a few changes. The caretaker has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes,  
The forbidden forest is off limits to ALL students,  
We have dementors guarding the grounds of the school and some new faces guarding the corridors. Please, make yourselves known!" Dumbledore called out.

The doors opened and the ninja put on a show and went to the front. kairi stood up.

"Hi! My name is Kairi. I'm the leader of this mission, I like my brothers and I dislike people who make fun of others. I have no dreams and I like to draw. I'm the leader of this mission and I'm also the last person you want to mess with!" Kairi told everyone.

"I'm Sai. I like my sister and art. I don't dislike anything and I have no dreams and I draw for a hobby. I'm pleased to be here." Sai told everyone.

"I'm Naruto! I like Orange, ramen, my sister and Hinata! I dislike the time it takes to cook the ramen. My dream is to bring someone back to my village and become the leader of said village! My hobby is pulling pranks!" Naruto said.

"I-I-I'm Hinata. I like Naruto and trying to become better. I dislike it when people judge others and my dream is to become the leader of my clan and marry a certian someone." Hinata explained.

"I'm Sakura! I like being a ninja and medics. I dislike loud-mouthed idiots and my dream is to drag my friend back to the village!" Sakura told everyone.

"I'm Kiba, I like my dog and a certian someone. I dislike Anti-gay/les/bi comments, because I'm gay. My dream is to invent something that allows men to carry children. This is my dog, Akamaru." Kiba told the school.

"I'm Gaara. I have no likes, dislikes and dreams. I'm one of the scariest ninja here, so don't mess with me." Gaara told everyone.

"I'm Kankuro. I like my friends and someone else. Like Kiba, I hate anti-gay/les/bi comments, because, I to, am gay. My dream is to marry my boyfriend and help with his dream." Kankuro said, to the school.

"I'm Shikamaru. I like cloud watching and sleeping. I dislike loud-mouths. My dream is to marry someone, have two kids and let them carry on the legacy." Shikamaru said.

"I'm Neji. I like a weapons mistress and training. I dislike some of my family members. My dream is to unite my clan into one huge clan instead of a main hous and a branch house." Neji explained.

"Anything else you have to say?" Dumbledore asked. Kairi nodded and stepped up.

"Ok, rule 1: We are here for protection. But we will send you to the hospital if you cross us,  
rule 2: We have permission to give out punishments, don't forget that,  
rule 3: If we here any comments about Kiba and Kanuro's sexual orentation, We'll send you to the hospital. They're fine ninja and great friends,  
rule 4: Give us the respect we diserve. If you don't, it WILL end badly.  
rule 5: Don't pry into our pasts. If we won't talk about it, it's not importiant,  
rule 6: If Gaara, Naruto or I disappear, it's for personal reasons, do not ask,  
rule 7: No one is allowed out of the rooms after 9:00pm. There will be ninja guarding the halls and one sleeping in the common room. We are light sleepers, trust me,  
rule 8: Don't toe the line, be good and don't try and cross us unless you want to head to the hospital. We may be protecters, but we are tougher than we look." Kairi told everyone.

The ninja sat down at the tables they were assigned to, Kairi sat down at Griffindor's table and Sai went to Slytherin. The food appeared and everyone ate the food.

"This stuff is really good! Even better than ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Kairi looked at the food.

"Naruto, those are vegetables." kairi told him. Kiba laughed and Akamaru barked.

Kiba gave him some food and they all continued eating. Kairi looked at the staff table, she poked one of the Weasly twins.

"Hey. Who's the teacher talking to Dumbledore?" She asked.

"That's Professer McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration." The twin explained. Kairi nodded.

Eventually the food was gone and everyone seperated. The ninja used shadow clones and sent them with the students while the real ones sat in the Great Hall.

"I don't trust the Potions teacher, Snape, I think his name was." Neji said. Shikamaru nodded.

"Look, we need to trust some of the teachers, Dumbledore is one. McGonagall is the other and a few of them if we get to know them. Snape is the head of the Slytherin house, Gaara and Kankuro, keep your eyes open. Everyone, keep your eyes open." Kairi told them. they all left. Sai followed Hinata and Sakura to the Hufflepuff room, so they could have an extra person there.

-- Griffindor common room 8:00pm --

Kairi, Naruto, Kiba, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on some couches around the fire place.

"Look. Sirius Black isn't the only thing we need to look out for! You know that!" Naruto shouted at Kiba.

"Yeah! I know! We need to watch out for the Akatsuki! I KNOW Naruto!" Kiba shouted back.

"SHUT UP! Look, we're not sure if the Akatsuki WILL come you two! They may not!" Kairi shouted back at them. All eyes were on the fight between the three ninja.

"Kairi, there are THREE targets here! What make s you think they WON'T come?" Kiba yelled back.

"They may not know we're here!" Naruto shouted back. Kairi stood up.

"Do you see that fire? Do you WANT me to burn your $$es?" Kairi asked in a raised tone.

The two male ninja shut up and everyone returned to thier activities. Kairi took out a book and started reading.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked.

"I'm reading a book on the chakura elements and thier uses in battle. My main nature is Wind, but I can use all five." Kairi explained.

Eventually it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Naruto in the room with Potter, Kiba in the common room and Kairi was doing patrol.

-- Ravenclaw common room 8:00pm --

Shikamaru and one of the students were playing a game called 'wizard chess' and Shikamaru was winning. The student ended up losing the game. Neji was reading a book on the ancient ninja clans while some students sat and talked about thier summer.

Shikamaru called Neji over to the chess board.

"Loser has to patrol the corridors." Shikamaru stated. They set the board up and Neji knocked his king over.

"I lose. You get some sleep." Neji said and went to patrol. One of the students went up to Shikamaru.

"Why did Neji surrender?" She asked.

"He knew he couldn't win. I have an IQ of over 200." Shikamaru told her and went to the couch, layed across it and fell asleep.

The students went to bed, thinking about the empending doom, known as classwork.

-- Hufflepuff Common room 8:00pm --

Sakura, Hinata and Sai were talking about something.

"How can we keep the students safe from Sirius Black AND the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Depends on who they send. Some of them will be easy and others will be hard." Sai reminded them.

"H-H-He's right Sakura-san. It'll depend on who the Akatsuki send, but w-w-we don't e-e-even know if t-t-they're sending anyone." Hinata quietly told her. Sai went out to patrol the halls, Sakura and Hinata crashed on a couch. The students talked for a bit, then went to bed.

-- Slytherin Common Room 8:00 --

Kankuro was reading a book on creating, arming and using puppets. Gaara was using his sand to stop fights that broke out. One student, Malfoy as they found out later, was complaining loudly.

"A GAY guard in SLYTHERIN? Wait until my father hears!" He said, loudly. Kankuro's grip on the book tightened.

Malfoy smirked and continued.

"I feel sorry for his partner. Must look as ugly as him." He continued. Gaara's sand secured Kankuro and started towards Malfoy.

"Remember the rules? No making fun of my brothers sexual orentation. I bet you're gay as well to be making cheep shots. Besides, you better behave if you want your legs to stay where they are." Gaara told Malfoy, who looked offended and stomped away. Kankuro passed out and Gaara went to patrol the corridors.

-- A hallway somewhere --

Sai looked down into the dungons and saw Gaara.

"Hey! Any problems so far?" Sai called out.

"A student was taking cheap shots at Kankuro, that was settled with a warning and a threat." Gaara called up. Sai nodded and left to do more patroling.

He ran into Neji and they exchanged information, then he kept going. He snuck up behind Kairi and hugged her.

"Hey. Anything interesting?" Kairi asked, and turned around to face Sai.

"Gaara had to threaten a student about Kankuro, Neji and Shikamaru played a game and Neji lost, and That's all to report." Sai told her. She nodded and they went thier ways.

Kairi was walking around the school and stopped at a window. The moon was full and it looked like a scene from a romance movie. Kairi went and the sun started rising. She entered the Griffindor common room.

Kiba was already awake and dressed, Naruto was down with Harry and his friends.

"To breakfast!" Naruto shouted and the group went to the Great Hall. Kairi noticed Kankuro and poked Kiba.

'Go talk to Kankuro. He looks down.' Kairi told him. Kiba nodded and went over to the older teen. They chatted, laughed and joked around. Kiba walked over with some purple make-up on his face.

"Kiba. Either I'm crazy, or your face is purple, and I'm sure it's the latter." Kairi told him. Kiba tried to remove the make-up and they ate breakfast.

Owls arrived with the post, with some larger birds. The ninja held thier arms up and the birds landed on the ninja they were assigned to.

All of the ninja had gotten letters. Kairi and Sai revieved packages.

Kiba read his letter and smiled when his bird left.

"Hey! that's great!" He mumbled. Kairi opened her letters. Naruto opened his.

"What do your letters say?" Ron asked.

"My family has a new companion. A few of the dogs had puppys and Shino misses Hinata and I." Kiba told them.

"the village is to quiet without me, Iruka-sensei and Ayame miss me." Naruto mumbled.

"Meh, Danzo-sama-sensei says that missions are less smooth and that he sent me something I left behind on purpose." Kairi explained and set the letter aside. She opened the package andm someone in a mask walked over.

"Hello Sai." Kairi said, not looking up from the package. She took out a white mask with red lines reaching towards a red flame in the middle of it.

"I left this behind on purpose! Geez Danzo-sama-sensei!" Kairi mumbled angerly. Everyone started to leave to go to class.

Sakura, head to the hospital wing, I'll follow Potter, Sai will come with me, Naruto and Hinata can patrol the grounds, everyone else patrol the halls." Kairi told them. The ninja had a copy of Harry Potter's timetables and they headed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

BBBB

So... That ends Chapter 1. Malfoy's going to be running his mouth off a lot about Kankuro being Gay. And... yeah. The puppeter is going to be pissed.

-Holds up a sign-

Sign: Reviews welcome, Flames will be used to burn people I hate and the bonfire will be used for Marshmallows. Creative Critisim Welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2: class begins

**The next chapter of my Prisoner of Azkaban story. So enjoy!**

**Preview for next chapter at the end of the WHOLE document~**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kairi. i tell the truth.**

**AAAA**

Kairi and Sai sat in the back of a stuffy classroom with tea leaves in front of them. It was hard convincing the professure of the class that they weren't students!

Sai looked at the cup and had a copy of the book they borrowed from one of the students. Kairi was looking at her tea with uncertanty.

"Kairi. You've had so much alcohol and you can't get drunk. Just drink the damn tea." Sai said. Kairi nodded and drank. The scroll with her blade was hurting her side.

"I hate this class. We shouldn't even be here!" Kairi whispered. Sai was trying to read the leaves.

"I got nothing." Kairi looked at Sai's tea leaves and pushed the cup away. It was a tea leaf mosaic of Shin.

One of the students dropped his cup and it shattered into a million pieces. Kairi and Sai found out that his name was Neville.

"What's in my tea cup Kairi?" Sai asked. She looked him square in the eyes.

"I saw Shin, Sai. Shin was staring back at me with that dopey grin he'd always wear." Kairi replied.

"I miss him."

"I miss him to." Kairi said, trying to comfort the ninja. The class truned to the professur, who had dropped a tea cup.

"My dear boy, you have, the grim!" She said to Harry.

"The grin? What's the grin?" A boy, named Seamus Finnagen, asked.

"Not the GRIN you idiot! The GRIM. It's one of the darkest creatures in our world. It's an omen... an omen of death." A guy named Dean Thomas spoke up.

Everyone looked at Harry. A bell rang and Sai gave a student the book back.

Sai, Kairi, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to the next class, which was outside at the hut. Naruto waved to the group.

"Hey! What's happening!?" Naruto asked. He ran up to them.

"Harry got a death omen in a teacup. I saw something, that I didn't want to. We're heading to the next class. Any info?" Kairi explained.

"None. Just the Care of Magical Creatures class." Naruto told them. Kairi and Sai nodded and went to join the class. The teacher, a Half-Giant named Hagrid, was calling the class to order.

"I got a real treat for ya today. Follow me." He said and led the class into the forest. Kairi and Sai hovered by the entrance. Malfoy started stirring up trouble.

"God this place has gone to the dogs! Wait until my father finds out, Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes and two guards who are Gay!" He sneered at the female ninja's reaction. She ran over and punched Malfoy.

"Don't you DARE insult Kankuro or Kiba. They're TWICE the person YOU are Malfoy. So watch your mouth, or your JAW will be broken before you can say 'Jinchuriki' or even 'Bijou'" Kairi said, her tone low and dangerious.

"Why?"

"I use to date them. After we broke up, they were the only male friends, besides my brothers, who didn't call me a slut or a whore. They're lucky to have each other. And you can shut up or you won't have a jaw anymore."

"Duh duh da naaaaaaaaa!" Hagrid called out and appeared ith some creatures.

"These are called Hippogriffs." Hagrid explained.

"The first thing yah got to know about Hippogriffs is that they are very proud, easily offended, you DO NOT want to insult a Hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid explained. Kairi and Sai started laughing.

"Wha's so funny you two?" he asked in a mortified tone.

"That's what they told us on the first S-ranked mission we took. 'It may just be the last thing you EVER do' remember that Sai? Danzo-sama-sensei LIED!" Kairi exclaimed and shut up.

Hagrid continued the explanation.

"Now, who want's ter go first?" Hagrid asked. Everyone but Harry stepped back.

"Ok, come on Harry." He said. Harry went up and bowed to one of the creatures, not breaking eye contact.

After some time, the creature bowed back. Sai was in awe and Kairi was stunned.

Harry went up and started petting the creature, named Buckbeak, who seemed to like the attention.

"I think he might let yah ride him now!" Hagrid said and lifted Harry onto the Hippogriff's back. They took off and went for a short flight.

Kairi gave a sigh of relief when Harry landed and Sai took her hand.

Eventually the students went to pet the Hippogriffs. Kairi and Sai had to save a few students from the creatures.

Malfoy and his 'goons' (as Kairi stated at Breakfast one day) were with Buckbeak. The creature attacked Malfoy, who got hurt and had to be saved by Sai, while Kairi and Hagrid secured the creature.

"Buckbeak. I know that boy insulted you. But not everyone's like that. You have your pride, and I have mine. I understand that. He has a big mouth, and it needs to be stiched shut. I know. Your pride is for you and only you. Your a beautiful creature Buckbeak. You are. Your nothing like Malfoy said. He just has his foot in his mouth. He insulted a friend of mine. He's a horrible person, who dosen't diserve the rank of human, more like pond scum, with Pond scum having the better name."

Buckbeak calmed down and nuzzled Kairi, who hugged him.

"Your a beautiful creature Buckbeak!" Kairi said and the bell rang. They went for dinner and then headed to the common room, but the ninja's stayed in the Great Hall.

"Why was that Malfoy boy injured, Sai?" Sakura asked.

"He insulted one of the prodest animals in this world. It was only a scratch though." Sai replied. Sakura nodded.

"Kairi, we didn't see any sign of the Akatsuki or Sirius Black today." Neji told her.

"We'll keep look out, got it? Even with the dementors on the outskirts, I have a feeling he'll still get in. I just, know this. The Malfoy boy, watch out Kankuro. He wrote a report to his Father, and I have a strange feeling, your in it, you and Kiba both. Ok?"

The two boys mentioned, nodded. Kairi dismissed the meeting and headed to the Astronamy tower. She looked at the thousands of stars.

"The stars are beautiful. Everything looks so perfect tonight. I may as well get back to the Griffandors. It' my turn to sleep in the common room." Kairi said to herself and left the tower.

She walked into the common room and watched the younger students play with Akamaru and the older students finish up homework. Eventually, Kiba followed Harry to the room, Naruto went to patrol and Kairi fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning everyone woke up, got dressed and went to the Great Hall. Kairi sat down and poured some juice and mumbled something about coffee.

Everyone at breakfast and the ninja's had a quick meeting.

"Today will be SLIGHTLY the same as yesterday, except Sai will patrol the halls and Kiba will come with me." Kairi stated. Everyone left and the two ninja and huge ninja dog, left to the Potions class.

They sat in the back and Akamaru had to wait outside. The dog started growling. Kairi got up to see what was wrong.

Malfoy was backing away from the dog. Kairi giggled and Malfoy noticed the girl. He glared.

"Call this stupid mutt off!" He yelled.

"Or WHAT? Or daddy'll storm up to the castle and yell at me? Even if I wanted to, Akamaru only listens to Kiba. And after insulting his lover, I don't think he'll be called off. I'll try anyway. Akamaru! Sit boy~" Kairi called out and the dog trotted over. Kairi gave him a treat. Malfoy walked into class and sat beside Ron.

"Weasly's cutting my roots up all uneven!" Malfoy called out.

"Give Malfoy your root weasly." Snape ordered the red-headed boy, who did so and started mumbling curses.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?"

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron replied.

"I'm afraid Father's not to happy about my injury. He's complained to the school goveners AND the Minestry of magic." Malfoy gloated.

Kairi desided to get up and walk around. She looked at Neville's cauldren. The potion should have been an acid green.

"Orange Longbottom. Tell me, does ANYTHING penatrate that thick skull of yours?" Snape asked.

"Don't yell at him! So it's ORANGE. It looks cooler than everyone else's potion! The color looks like Naruto's outfit and the texture looks super awesome!" Kiba spoke up.

Hermione helped Neville correct his potion. Seamus spoke up.

"They figure Balck's been sighted!"

"Where?" Kairi and Kiba asked at the same time.

"Not to far from here! A muggle lady called the hotline the ministry set up, but when they got there, he was gone." Seamus answered.

"Anything about people in black cloaks with red clouds? Were they in your newspaper?" Kairi asked, fear coloring her voice.

"Nope. Sorry." He replied.

"Kairi, if the Akatsuki come, they won't get you. We'll protect you, Nauto and Gaara. They won't get you!" Kiba spoke up.

Kairi smiled at her friend and Harry remembered why.

Kiba and Kankuro were the two guys who continued to be her friend after she broke up with them.

"gather around. We'll test Longbottoms potion. If it works. His frog will become a tadpole. If not, than his toad will be posioned." Snape told everyone, Kairi and Kiba climbed onto Akamaru and watched.

A few drops of the potion were insurted into the toad's mouth and he turned into a tadpole. All the Griffindors cheered and the toad was turned into a frog again.

"Five points from Griffindor. I told you NOT to help him Miss. Granger."

"Hey, Orochimaru! You can't take points away because he got it right!" Kairi yelled.

"Who, pray tell, is Orochimaru?" Snape asked.

"A **_FIFTY _**year old Pedofile that I'm going to MURDER for taking my brother away from me! So you better watch your step! 'Cause the next step may land you in a place you don't wanna be in!" Kairi shouted.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and Cannot do, Miss. Namikaze."

"No. I have no right, but I can kill you, and not have to request permission from ANYBODY, not anymore." She replied, cooly, before leaving the room when the bell rang.

The group went for lunch and sat in the Great hall. Kiba had excused himself to sit with Kankuro, naruto was eating with Hinata and Akamaru was eating somewhere else. Kairi ate her food in silence.

"Kairi, I know this is personal, but who was your brother?" Hermione asked.

"I had three and now I have two. Naruto, Shin and Sai. Shin, was taken away, by Orochimaru. That's all I'm going to say." Kairi replied and finished her lunch. Everyone left the Great Hall and Kiba followed Kairi to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

They went to the staff room and watched the students concur thier worse fears.

"Kiba! Would you like to take a shot at it?" The teacher, Lupin, asked.

"No sir!" Kiba replied.

"Kairi?" Lupin asked. Kairi nodded and went to the front.

"Hope you don't mind a battle of the fists." Kairi replied.

"Think of your fear. Then try and think of something funny. It'll work." Lupin told her. Kairi concentrated. Then nodded. She looked at the closet.

A man with pasty white skin appeared with two boys. Kairi smirked.

"Boggart or not, I'll get my revenge!" Kairi shouted. The boggart changed once again. This time it was a wolf with four tails.

"Ami, you can't plague my mind any longer!" Kairi shouted, she ran out of the room and Kiba sent Akamaru to find her.

Kiba watched as the students concured thier fears. Lupin would step in. Kiba just watched. Eventually Kairi came back, calmer than she was. Eventually the class ended and they left for dinner.

Everyone ate and chatted, like always. Kairi was sitting, isolated from everyone else. She ate her food and got up, went to Kiba. "Kiba, I have something I need to do, you hold the meeting today. Tell EVERYONE." Kairi said before turning and leaving the room.

Kiba looked confused and everyone watched as she left. Her plate of food was half eaten and just left where she had been sitting. Everyone cleared out and the Ninja exchanged thier days.

"Everything was FINE until Defence Against the Dark Arts. She hasn't been the same since."

"I treated a Student who's wand backfired in Transfiguration. It wasn't pretty." Sakura said.

"No one was in the corridors." Sai told them.

"Noone on the grounds either." Hinata replied. Kiba nodded.

"ok. Dismissed everyone." He said. Naruto followed him to the common room and a note was pinned on Kiba's suitcase when they walked in.

_'I went to see Dumbledore, Won't be back for a while, Naruto can patrol and Kiba can sleep in the commons. DON'T SLACK OR I'LL MURDER YOU!_

_~Kairi~'_

"ok then..." Kiba said. He watched the students play with Akamaru, who was acting like a puppy.

Naruto went to patrol, he saw a tower and desided to go up the stairs. He saw Kairi sending a message, via. one of the school owls, and she turned around and walked past him.

"Do not ask." Was all she said and left the tower. Naruto shrugged and continued patroling. The next morning everyone went to breakfast.

Kairi was more cheerful. Everyone was joking and laughing.

"I don't CARE that your arm is 'broken'! No one insults my brother, my lover and my friends and gets out of it ALIVE!" Kankuro shouted. Everyone looked and saw a fight was about to break out.

The ninja's snapped into action.

"Kiba and Gaara! Secure Kankuro! **_Seduce_** him, drag him! I don't CARE! Just get him out of here!" Kairi shouted to the two ninja, they nodded and Gaara's sand took Kankuro out, with Kiba following them.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kairi went over to Malfoy.

"Your arm may be broken, but no one insults a friend and gets away with it." Neji said, cooly.

Malfoy tried to back up, but couldn't. Shikamaru smirked.

"Shadow posession jutsu, success." He smirked. Naruto used his shadow clones and surrounded Malfoy. Kairi smirked.

"For the next eight hours, you will be trapped in your own nightmare. You can't escape until the eight hours are over. You will live your **nightmares**, _fears_ and darkest memories. Ones that bring you pain. The mental torture starts, NOW!" Kairi told him and Malfoy held onto his head and looked pained. A few teaches escorted him out.

Dumbledore walked over to the four ninja.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"Neji threatened him, Shikamaru made him stay in his spot with his abilities, Naruto surrounded him, just in case, and I used a special ability from OUR world called Genjutsu, it's something that plays with the mind, to make you relive the part of life you've forgotten about." Kairi explained.

"Are these the abilities you explained about last night?" Dumbledore asked. Kairi nodded.

"Hai, but something was left out, for a reason, but when the time is right, everyone will know everything." Kairi told him. The bell rang and the ninja's met.

"Naruto and Shikamaru can watch Harry today, we're three people short but we'll be fine. Naruto, use shadow clones to patrol that halls and with Hinata. If anything happens, scream, shout and make a whole lotta noise." Kairi told everyone.

"Hai!" They said, before disappearing.

Naruto and Shikamaru followed Harry to Potions class. They were told to work on what they did last class and Snape walked up to the two ninja in the back.

"What did you do to Mr. Malfoy?" He asked in a cold voice.

"I trapped him." Shikamaru said.

"And I surrounded him in case he broke out of Shikamaru's hold." Naruto said smugly.

"Seems I won't get an answer out of you two."

"No, you won't. because Shinobi don't betray thier friends and family. Kairi is my SISTER. I won't sell out." Naruto, coldly, replied.

The lesson continued with the ninja talking and Naruto playing the ocassional prank on a student, always a Slytherin, and Shikamaru borrowing a student's poition book and reading it.

"Sakura and Ino might like this potion. It grows your hair longer." Shikamaru stated.

"Interesting, Shikamaru, do you love someone?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru blushed a bit.

"I think I like Ino, but I'm not sure." Shika told him, then he looked at Naruto. "You?"

"I have a bit of a crush, on Hinata. But she's an Heiress! I'm an orphan that lives with my sister. I can't rise to her station!" Naruto cried out. Everyone looked at them and the bell rang. Shikamaru gave the student his book back.

Everyone headed to the Great Hall. Owls swooped in and delieved the mail. The falcons gave the ninja thier mail.

Gaara and Kankuro were hitting thier heads in the table. Kiba walked over and talked to them, gave a look that said 'Come ON!' and sat down. An owl arrived and landed in front of Kairi. She took the letter and opened it. She stood up, grabbed her letters and went out of the hall.

Sai jumped up and followed her.

"Serves her right for doing that to me." Malfoy sneered. The 8 ninja in the Great Hall glared. Naruto's eyes went red and the puples became slits.  
The vains in Hinata and Neji's eyes became visible.  
Kankuro had the thing he carries on his back out.  
Gaara's sand was headed towards Malfoy.  
Shikamaru was on the table glaring.  
Sakura's hand was glowing.  
Kiba and Akamaru were growling.

-- A few days later --

"Silence!" Dumbledore called out. Everyone stopped thier conversations.

"Due to some issues, we will have two new guards coming here. Be on your BEST behavior. I hear they are tough, and only show mercy when needed." Dumbledore called out.

Two ninja burst in, one with a giant fan and the other with a green hood and dark sunglasses.

"I'm Temari. I'm Gaara and Kankuro's OLDER sister and I'll be replacing Kairi while she's at some sort of hearing. I like wind, my brothers, my brother's lover, and Akamaru. I dislike people who make fun of my friends! my dream is to become the strongest kunoichi in my village! My hobbies are none of your concern."

"I'm Shino. I'll be replacing Sai. I like bugs and training. I dislike people making fun of my friends. My dreams are of no concern. My hobby is bug collecting."

"They are the two new guards, please make them feel welcome!" Dumbledore called out. Temari ran to join her brothers and Shino sat with Kiba.

"How have things been going?" Temari asked.

"The Malfoy kid needs his mouth to be stitched shut. He won't stop putting his foot in it." Kankuro told her.

Everyone split up and left for thier stations. Temari and Naruto watched as the students took care of some weird creatures called 'Flubberworms' and laughed when one bit Malfoy.

Eventually, they went to dinner and saw Sai and Kairi talking to some of the other ninja. She was laughing, like nothing happened. Shino and Temari walked up to them.

"Well?"

"They couldn't do anything to us because Malfoy was taking cheap shots and it was all for protection. Besides, I threatened to show them what i did to Malfoy." Kairi laughed. Temari giggled.

"I guess Shino and I will take our leave." She said. Kairi shook her head.

"You two are staying here. We have an un-even amount of people. Temari can stay with her brothers and Shino can go into Ravenclaw. Tsunade approved and so did Gaara." Kairi told them.

"Gaara? What does Gaara have anything to do with this?" Hermione asked.

"Gaara's the leader of my village, and before you ask, he's been running the village well for awhile and he's damn good at his job." Temari spoke up as Hermione opened up her mouth.

"Look, dinner will be starting soon. Head to the tables, ok?" Kairi asked. They left and the food appeared. Everyone watched as the ninja's at the table laughed and chatted.

"No way! On Halloween? I'm in!"

"We need a few to stay and guard the school."

"Shadow clones?"

"Ok. That sounds like a plan. We can all go, and have some fun!"

Everyone left for the common rooms and the Ninja had thier meeting.

"Halloween? I'll stay here." Temari said.

"Same." Gaara replied.

"I third that." Shino agreed.

"I'm not going." Neji spoke up

**BBBB**

**YAYZ~ the next chapter! I THINK it's a bit longer than the last one, but I'm not sure.**

**I'm also thinking of doing 'The goblet Of Fire' and 'The Order of the Phenix' as sequals. Review if you think that's a good idea.**

**-Holds up a sign-**

**Sign: Review or you'll never know the ending of this story.**

**~NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW~**

**_Harry watched as the ninja snapped into action._**

**_"Naruto! You get the other ninja and tell them to get thier students to the Great Hall! Kiba! Try and locate Black! Students! Get to the Great Hall! GO!" Kairi shouted to everyone._**

**_They obeyed and Harry was caught in the mob. Only one thought was on his mind._**

**_'How did Black get past the dementors?'_**


	3. Chapter 3: Good and bad news

**Yayz~ The third chapter!!!!! Ok, last chapter had a word count of over 4,000!! Most of my chapters have word counts in the 1,000-2,000 range!**

**This chapter is what the ninja's a genarally going to be doing at night to entertain the students. It happends in one night, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Kairi's my OC though. I also don't own the songs mentioned.**

**I confused one of my only reviewers with the Shin/Kairi/Sai relationship so I'll clear it up.**

**They are adopted siblings, Shin was taken away by Orochimaru, Sai's memory was modified so Shin died of an illness, Kairi has to live with the guilt that she couldn't save Shin.**

**Make sense? Feel free to PM me if it dosen't.**

_AAAA_

-Slytherin common room 8:00pm-

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were hanging out in the Slytherin common room.

"What's with this school, baby brother? Why isn't there and chakura classes and why do some of the students look like thier 11-17?"

"Because this school is different from our academies. They become of age at 17, after they graduate school, instead of at 12 like us." Gaara explained.

"Ok. But the classes?" Temari asked.

"They aren't ninjas Temari. They're wizards and witches! That's why they take other classes!" Kankuro explained. Temari nodded and the two males knew she got the general idea.

"Sheesh, it's the fag guard. I wonder if his siblings are also faggots." Malfoy said, walking towards the boys dorm.

He didn't make it before a huge gust of wind blew him off his feet and into a wall. Temari had a giant fan out and a dangerious look on her face.

"Hey, if you want to get out of this school with your LIFE, you won't insult my brother." Temari said in a dangerious tone. Malfoy got off the ground and ran to the room. The three ninja laughed. Temari crashed on the couch. Kankuro stayed awake and Gaara went to do some patrol.

The next morning everyone woke up and headed to breakfast.

-Ravenclaw common room 8:00pm-

Shikamaru and Neji were playing Wizard chess. Shino was watching. He already offered to patrol and was watching them battle for the couch.

"Knight to B5." Shikamaru said.

"Pawn to A4." Neji said.

"Rook to J6, and that, is checkmate." Shikamaru stated and smirked. He went and claimed the couch, and promptly fell asleep. Neji stayed up and watched the fire. Shino left for guard duty.

The next morning, everyone went for breakfast.

-Hufflepuff common room 8:00pm-

Sai and Hinata were entertaining the student while Sakura read a book on medical plants.

"Sai! Can you draw that lion thing again?" One of the girls asked. Sai nodded and brought the drawing to life. Everyone gasped and Sai called the drawing back to his scroll.

The students eventually went to bed and Sai contnued drawing, Hinata went to patrol and Sakura went to sleep on the couch.

Sai's sences started acting up and he looked around. One of the students was standing behind him. She looked to be a first year.

"Mr. Sai. What are you drawing?" She asked. He smiled and showed her the scroll.

It was a girl and two boys. The girl had her eyes and mouth open and looked to be talking. The two boys were laughing so hard they were crying.

"This happened once. My brother and I were so freaked out. Then my sister started telling joke because we were scared." Sai explained.

"Ok. I'm going to bed Mr. Sai. Good night!" The first year said, then skipped to her room.

Sai's eyelids became heavy and he let sleep take over.

The next morning, everyone awoke and headed to breakfast.

-Griffandor common room 8:00pm-

Kairi was tapping away on a computer. Naruto looked and saw that it was a journal for the mission. Hermione was confused.

"How is that computer working in Hogwarts? There are spells to prevent muggle items from working!" She stated. the kids who grew up in wizerding families were perplexed.

"There's a jutsu on it that prevents it from being messed with." Kairi said she went onto a music program and turned on a song when she was finished her entry.

She looked at the list of songs and turned one on.

"Air instrument band!" She called out.

A song called 'Yuri the only one' went on. Kiba lip-sang, Naruto played the air guitar and Kairi was on air drums.

The song flipped and it was 'What hurts the most' by Rascal Flatts. Naruto lip-sang, Kairi was air guitaring and Kiba played the air drums.

The song THEN went to one called 'Butterfly' by DDR. Kairi lip-sang, Kiba was jamming on the air guitar and Naruto was banging on the air drums.

The song was changed to one called 'Seven days of lonely' by Inine. Kairi sang, Naruto air guitared and Kiba jammed on the drums.

THEN the song became 'Move Along' by the all american rejects. Naruto sang, Kairi drummed and Kiba played the air-guitar.

Kiba then sang a song called 'big yellow taxi' by Counting crown while Kairi played the air guitar and Naruto rocked out the beat on air drums.

Eventually, Kiba went on patrol, the students went to bed and Naruto watched the fire while Kairi slept.

The students woke up and they were escorted to breakfast.

-Breakfast 9:00am-

Kairi, Sai, Naruto and Kiba were sitting at the Griffandor table.

"Let's see. Double Transfiguration and Double DADA, yay." Harry said sarcasticly.

"I like watching you guys turn stuff into something else!" Kairi said, smiling.

"I thought I was Harry's guard!" Naruto pouted.

"I lied. You can hurt or kill in cold blood. It's part of MY job." Kairi replied. Naruto looked a bit freaked out but nodded.

"Kankuro can come with me to the classes."

"Ok, let's eat!" Naruto said when the food appeared. They ate and headed to the classes.

After the class, while everyone was leaving, she called out.

"Tomorrow is our Hogsmaid visit! No form, no trip!" She called out. Everyone nodded and left. She took the ninja aside.

"I hope some of you are staying." She told them.

"shino, Neji, Gaara and Temari. The first three excel at tracking, and PLEASE tell Filtch to stop killing off Shino's poor bugs." Kairi replied and they headed to lunch.

They ate and chatted. Eventually it was time to head to class again.

Kankuro and Kairi were in the back of the class, listening to a leture on Red Caps and Hinkypunks. Kairi noticed a piece of paper flying towards them and caught it.

Kankuro looked over her shoulder as they watched a little animation on Kankuro getting beaten up by his siblings. On the bottom it said 'Malfoy'

Kairi smirked and went over to one of the students.

"May I please have a piece of Parchment?" She asked, politly.

"Going to take notes Miss Namikaze?" Lupin asked.

"I have a better idea, this information wouldn't be helpful in the ninja world. Sorry prof." She said and wrote something. She crumpled it up and threw it.

Harry laughed when it hit Malfoy in the back of the head. Kankuro laughed when Malfoy's jaw dropped.

'What did you write?' kankuro whispered to the female ninja.

'See me after class, I'll give you your detention then, love ~Kairi~' Kairi whispered back. Kankuro laughed.

Class ended and Malfoy followed Kairi. Kankuro went with Harry to dinner. Eventually, the Sytherins were joined by one pissed off Malfoy and the Griffindors were joined by a smug Kairi.

"What did you tell him?" Kiba asked.

"For making fun of you and Kankuro, he has to clean the hospital wing, without magic, under the supervision of Sakura, I already told her, so it's all good. They have to miss the Hogsmade weekend though. Sakura nearly murdered me though, but it was all good after I explained."

"Ok. To the common room!" Naruto yelled after dinner and the meeting.

Kiba and Kairi were trying to push through the crowd with Ron's older brother Percy, whom they didn't like.

The ninja looked in shock at the ripped portrat of the fat lady.

"Who did this?" Kairi shouted at the pictures. One of the ghosts floated up.

"Quite a temper that Sirius Black has." He said before floating off.

Harry watched as the ninja snapped into action.

"Naruto! You get the other ninja and tell them to get thier students to the Great Hall! Kiba! Try and Locate Black! Studnets! Get to the Great Hall! GO!" Kairi shouted to everyone.

They obeyed and Harry was caught in the mob. Only one thought was on his mind.

'How did Black get past the dementors?' He asked himself.

The Griffandors were joined by the Ravenclaws, led by Shikamaru, the Hufflepuffs, escorted by Sai, and the Slytherins, literally pushed in by Temari.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the tables were replaced by fluffy, purple sleeping bags. Everyone was talking.

"Did you see how freaked out Gaara was? I wonder why." One of the Slytherin girls said.

"Sai was pretty freaked out to. He kept mumbling 'Akatsuki' over and over."

"I wonder how Black got in! The ninja's have exelent tracking and they should have seen him!" One of the Ravenclaws stood in the doors.

"Everyone in your sleeping bag! Lights out!" He shouted and everyone fell asleep, except for Harry.

Around midnight, Dumbledore met up with some of the teachers and some of the ninja.

"The dungons were checked, there was no sign of Black." Snape said.

"We searched all the classes and the Hospital Wing, nothing." McGonagll told them.

"Kiba went to a boys washroom and lost the scent. He must have known somehow! He said he followed puddles of water and lost it outside. So, Blacks NOT in the castle, and I'm POSITIVE he's not in plain view. He MUST be in the forest!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Your not sending ANYONE in there! It's to dangerious! Even if you ARE trained at protection!" Dumbledore told her. Kairi scoffed.

"I tamed a Hippogriff on a rampage, but we can only go as far as the client lets us." Kairi said, anger coloring her voice.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up! Do you want to wake everyone up?" She said in a low tone.

"Sorry. We have nothing. Neji and Hinata even checked! No one was there!" He said.

"Is it safe? To sent the students to Hogsmade?" McGonagll asked.

"Hai, there will be four ninja here, to protect the students that remain. The rest of us are going. We shouldn't cancel a trip because of this. Everyone will be protected." kairi told them.

"Ok. Let's go get some sleep." Dumbledore said. There were footsteps and the teachers and ninja left.

The next day Harry watched, with Shino, as everyone left for Hogsmade. Harry knew he was bugged so he wouldn't be able to leave. On the OTHER HAND, Malfoy was cleaning out the hospital wing, WITHOUT MAGIC, so it could have been worse.

Harry went and grabbed his broom. Shino followed and watched as Harry practused his quiddich movements.

-Hogsmade-

Kairi got a bad feeling, then they passed the dementors. She looked at the floating cloaks. The ninja's passed and headed to Hogsmade. The village looked like one from a snow globe.

"We're going to look around. Stay together!" Kairi called out to the ninja and grabbed Sai's arm to look around. They watched as the ninja grabbed someone and split up.

Eventually it was time to leave. Naruto had some scrolls, one filled with sweets and the other filled with prank items.

"Konoha won't know what hit them." The ninja heard Sai mutter. Kairi giggled.

"Come on. We have to get back to the castle in time for dinner!" Kankuro stated. Kiba held onto his arm.

"Ok Kanku-chan." he said. Kairi, Naruto and Sai doubled over in laughter. Kairi got up and supported herself on Sai, which wasn't good.

The two ninja toppled over and landed with Sai on top. All of the ninja burst into laughter, with the two ninja in question, turning bright red.

"NANI?!" Kairi shouted, causing Sai to lose balence, which caused his face to go into her chest. She blushed.

"Sai, I know you want to rebuild a clan, but leave my sister out of this!" Naruto shouted. Sai and Kairi got up, but Sai kept his arm around her waist.

They arrived at the castle and went into the Great Hall and laughed, joked and smiled like they didn't have a care in the world.

"No! Really? It's TOTALLY obvious that she likes you!" Kairi told Naruto. "But YOUR soooo dense Naruto!"

"You really think Hinata likes me?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"Duh!" Kairi whispered across the table.

Dinner appeared and everyone ate and chatted.

"We have to get gifts and photo's next time we go." Kiba stated. Naruto nodded.

Eventually the food disappeared and everyone went to thier common rooms. Kairi went up to the portrat that replaced the Fat Lady.

"I challenge you to a duel!" He said. Kairi sighed.

"And I want to get into the common room or YOU'LL go the way of the Fat Lady." Kiba said in a dangerious tone.

"Scurvy." Naruto said and the portrat opened up.

Everyone walked in and read, studied or did homework. Kairi started reading one of her books.

Hermione looked up from her, finished, homework and read the title of Kairi's book, aloud.

"'Winded battles? The use of wind nature to defeat enemies.' Sounds interesting." Hermione stated sacrcasticly.

"I need to learn the jutsu's. I know some, but more wouldn't hurt. My dad was a wind user, which explains why Naruto and I can use wind natures in battle, but I only know, like, two or three wind jutsu's. My nature manipulation leaves something to be desired, because I can only use the jutsu with the element around me."

"Can you get around that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but the method is really, REALLY hard to learn. Took me a few years."

"Oh yeah! The stones! That took you a few years?" Naruto asked. Kairi glared.

"I had to FIND the scroll, then LEARN the jutsu, wait for fires and lightning storms, then I had to work at the right time and it's one of the most exhausting jutsu's on the planet. So I fainted a few times."

"Yeah, Sai had to carry her to her house, bridal style, we'd always laugh about that."

"Some of those wern't funny Kiba! I really did think they were moving into his apartment together!" Naruto shouted. Hermione noted that Kairi's face turn 20 shades of red.

"Eh? That's what you told him!? He GLARED at me for three weeks and ASKED when I was moving out of MY room!" Kairi shouted before standing up.

"Better than INO, she threatened to kill you in a slow PAINFUL way!" Kiba shouted and stood up.

"Next time, THINK before you act! Naruto is my baby brother, but Sai is also my adoptive sibling! That's all we are!" Kairi shouted back.

"I'm not BLIND Kairi! No one is BLIND! We can see the way you LOOK at him! And the TRIP! You didn't send him into orbit when he fell on you!" Naruto shouted.

"You don't know ANYTHING Naruto! We're nothing more than what I am to YOU! Ok? We were on the same Genin, Chunin, Jonin and ANBU team! We've been siblings for as long as I can remember! That's if you don't count the time dad was alive though! I never count the time dad was alive though!"

"Don't bring dad into this!" Naruto retorted. Everyone was watching the fight, so nobody reacted when Kiba slipped out of the common room.

"Why shouldn't I? You don't even REMEMBER him! The damn FOX is why he's DEAD! That damn FOX that lives inside you!"

"And the damn WOLF inside you is why the Star village hates konoha's guts!"

"It's not MY fault I moved! You god-damn well KNOW that Naruto! You also had a hand in that when you had the Hoshikage on your ass because of the stunts you pulled!"

"Not my fault the training's unfair!"

"It IS your fault that you smashed the STAR!"

The Griffendors watched the battle. Eventually the other ninja ran in, Kiba at the head.

"See! I TOLD you they were fighting!" He called out. Kairi and Naruto GLARED at the Inuzuka ninja, before Kairi turned on her heel and pushed past a few of the people and left the common room.

"BROTHERS ARE TOTAL ASSHOLES!" She screamed before the portrat closed. Most of them looked confused, Kiba looking pitiful and Naruto looking angry.

"Care to explain?" Sakura asked.

"We got into a fight. We said some hurtful things. Sai and dad came into the conversation a few times. so did the Star Village."

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura said, before punching him into a wall.

"Look, Kairi's problems don't invlove you! You may be her brother, but if she wants to hide something, LET HER!" Kankuro shouted.

Naruto got the lecture of his life from the 10 ninja and hey disappered. Harry looked at the guy.

"Naruto, atleast you have SOMEONE who cares." He told the ninja.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, angling himself towards the wizard.

"My guardians were jerks, I basicly grew up by myself, until I came here." Harry explained.

"I think my story's funnier. I didn't know I had a sister until Tsunade-baachan knocked on my door, pushed her in and said 'I'll give you the keys to your dad's place tomorrow, Naruto, meet your sister, Kairi, Kairi, your brother, Naruto.' I fainted, I was WAY to shocked." Naruto stated. They didn't notice Sai.

"I was shoved into a genin team with her randomly. Us and another guy. We became Chunin, Jonin and ANBU together. We all looked at each other as siblings, Kairi as the older sister, who we brothers became VERY overprotective of. Her entire life went through us. If someone made her cry, they were, literally, dead."

"How did you get in here?" Naruto asked.

"Kairi's staying with Sakura and Hinata, even though she dosen't like Sakura, she needed to cool off, so I'm here tonight." The artisic ninja replied, with a fake smile.

"You can wipe the smile off your face Sai. I know it's fake." Naruto retorted, before burrying his face in one of the pillows.

Eventually, everyone went to bed and slept off the argument between the two ninja.

The next day the whole school seemed to be excited. Naruto looked up and saw the miserable weather. Kiba looked at Ron.

"Why's everyone so excited?"

"Blimy mate! Today's the first Quidditch match of the season! Griffindor vs. Hufflepuff!" Rn told them. Sai looked up from his food.

"In this weather? I also thought the match was against Slytherin!" He stated.

"They almost never cancel Quidditch, and Malfoy's still 'injured' so we're playing Hufflepuff!" Ron told the ninja.

"Ok. But, what's the whole POINT of the game? All games have a point or a meaning to them!" Kiba explained.

"What do you mean by a point or meaning?" Hermione asked.

"Well, for us, games like Tag. The point/meaning/objective is to improve our agility and our senses. It's also a great way to try and hide our chakura signature, our tag is also like a game of hide, seek and spar." Sai explained.

"Oh, the objective of Quidditch is to gain the most points and catch the snitch. Whoever catches the Golden Snitch, wis the game."

"Not much of an objective." Kiba stated, his mouth full of food.

"The snitch is damn near impossable to see, and the weather will make it more challenging." Harry spoke up. Naruto looked excited.

The post came and the falcons for the ninja. Everyone read thier letters, papers and, in the case of the ninja, files.

"Meh. Interesting. Unimportiant." Naruto mumbled.

Harry watched the ninja pour over the files and the doors to the Great Hall opened and two people walked in.

One was a woman, with dirty blond hair, done into two pigtails. She had a huge chest. The only ninja who didn't stiffen, were those at the Slytherin table.

The second new-comer was an older male with a bandaged eye and his cloak hid one of his arms. He walked with a cane.

Sai and Kairi jumped up and bowed.

"Konichiwa Danzo-sama." They said, gravely. He looked at the two ninja.

"Konichiwa, Kairi, Sai." he replied and went to talk with Dumbledore and the Lady. Harry leaned across the table.

"Who are they?" He asked Naruto, Hermione and Ron leaned in to listen.

"The lady with the big chest is our Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She's Sakura's mentor and runs the village with an iron fist. She's nice, unless you cross her."

"Which, Naruto does everytime he sees her. Her nickname, only he calls her, is Tsunade-baachan, because, she's in her fifties." Kiba finished.

"And the older guy? The one Kairi and Sai called 'Danzo'? Who's he?" Hermione asked.

"Danzo-sama's the leader of a branch of the ANBU called the 'Foundation' or, more commonly, ROOT. All the shinobi in ROOT are robots! They have no emotions or pasts, or futures! There's only thier mission!" Naruto said, he got clobbered by Sai.

"We. Are. Not. ROBOTS!" He shouted at the ninja. Who held his head in pain. But the smile showed it was mock.

"Sai, you hit like Ino, Temari, Tenten or Hinata. Take your pick." Naruto told the ninja. Temari, surprisingly, heard that statement and hit Naruto with her fan.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"Naruto, I hope you have a will filled out." "Kiba responded.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Before I found out, about my sexual orentation, I dated Temari, she's nice, but scary when she wants to be." Kiba explained. Tsunade walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's ready." She whispered. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto and Sai barely heard it. Kiba's face lit up.

"Really? It's ready? YAHOO!" Kiba exclaimed and jumped out of his seat. Tsunade sighed and shook her head, but followed the over-excited ninja.

Danzo walked up to Sai.

"Meet me back here in one hour. Bring Kairi." He stated before walking out the door.

Hermione shivered.

"He gives me the creeps. I have a bad feeling about that Danzo guy."

"Danzo-sama's not bad. His methods are keeping Konoha safe." Sai barely whispered.

"How? How are his methods keeping your village safe?" Hermione asked. Sai stuck his tounge out.

There was some sort of tattoo on the back of his tounge.

"Kairi also has one. It freezes our bodies when we talk about Danzo-sama or ROOT. Kairi's looks different from mine though, because of her Chakura capacity." Sai explained.

Everyone left for the Quidditch field. Kairi and Sai desided to slip away with the students and not head to Danzo's meeting. They knew they'd get in deep trouble later, but they were curious about the game.

_BBBB_

**And I finished the third chapter. I WANT to stay close to the storyline as possible but the whole Sirius Black before the Hogsmaid visit thing was to good to resist.**

**I wanted the teachers to be against the visit, but the ninja's all for it. Next chapter will be dedicated, mostly to the match and, hopefully, Kiba and what he was so excited about.**

**Review, and help me think of way to make Temari torture Malfoy, the blowing him into a wall idea was something random, ok? I need HELP people! I don't know how to use Temari, or Kairi, to make Malfoy's life miserable!**

**If you review with ideas. I promise I'll use them, and you'll get all the credit! BELIEVE IT!**

**Sai: Reviews make Kairi-chan happy.  
Kairi: If you don't review, Sai-kun will use his ink jutsus.  
Naruto: BELIEVE IT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Everything that's happening

**Chapter 4~ The Quidditch match, what Kiba was so damn excited about, Christmas and a few other little things.**

**If you have ANY questions, feel free to ask in a review and I'll answer them.**

**Discalimer: Kairi's my OC. I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**AAAA**

The ninja were spread out throughout the Quidditch field. Most were with the students, but some were in the teacher's booths. Everyone wore rain coats and goggles.

The ninja were using chakura to prevent the rain and wind from hurting them. They were watching and trying to figure the game out.

Kiba ran up to Kairi, Naruto and Sai, with a cheerful look on his face.

"Hello Good Cheer. How did the meeting go?" Sai asked.

"It was AWESOME! The medics finally perfected that jutsu." Kiba said, smiling.

"Remember, use protection~" Kairi teased. Kiba turned bright red. Naruto laughed.

"Eh?" Sai asked.

"I'll tell you later." Kairi explained. Sai nodded and they watched the game. The players went under the cover of a covered area. Hermione left and reappeared a few minutes later.

Everyone started playing ninja's were the most captivated by the game. Kairi and Sai felt something being placed on thier laps. They looked and saw thier infamous bingo books.

Sai groaned and Kairi facepalmed.

"No, No way! Why!?" Sai muttered. Kairi took the books and hid them before Kiba and Naruto caught on. They watched the excitement.

Suddenly, the ninja felt cold and thier sences were clouded. Kairi cluthed her head and Naruto screamed in agony.

Harry was falling when Dumbledore called out a spell. Harry's fall slowed down, but didn't stop.

Three of the ninja and the falling wizard all blacked out. Sai, Kiba and Temari took the ninja to the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione went and took Harry to the hospital with Sakura running behind them.

Kairi, Naruto and Gaara woke up in the hospital wing. They were surrounded by the ninja's, minus Kiba, who looked worried.

"Where's Kiba?" Gaara asked.

"He went to talk to Lady Tsunade. He's having some... side effects from her jutsu. Temari explained.

"Oh. What happened?" Naruto asked.

"The Dementors came onto the grounds because of the excitement. Dumbledore was FURIOUS. He sent them to thier posts. Also, there's something you may, or may not want to know." Sai said, his voice became small.

"Does it have anything to do with a family or my mental state?" Kairi asked.

"Your mental state. The seal's becoming weaker. You need to get a grip on reality and keep your emotions locked up. If you lose it, than we may not be alive anymore." Hinata explained.

Kairi nodded and smiled. Everyone knew it was fake. Naruto propped himself on his elbow.

"Is my seal still ok Hina-chan?" He asked. Hinata nodded. She also looked at Gaara.

"Gaara's seal is still as strong as ever. Only Kairi's is weak."

"I'll fix it later." Kairi said. She noticed the Quidditch team, without the captian, surrounding another bed. Kairi got up and walked over to everyone.

"You fell over fifty feet!" Ron exclaimed.

"We thought you died!" One of the Quidditch members, Angela Johnson, exclaimed.

"Luckily he didn't break his glasses!" One of the Weasly twins said. Kairi didn't know which one.

Harry looked around and saw Kairi, who smiled, and disappered. Ron handed Harry the remains of his broom.

The three ninja and Harry were forced to stay in the hospital wing for the whole weekend. They all had a stream of visitors, mostly friends and, in the case of the ninjas, fanpeople.

Naruto and Kairi had been caught a few times trying to sneak out, until Madam Pomfry threatened to tie them to the beds and keep them in the Hospital longer.

Eventually, Harry knew it well because Kairi was mumbling the names of the water spots on the roof, we were released. Kairi ran to a window and was amazed, Gaara and Naruto were also in awe.

"Wow! Look at the white stuff!" Gaara exclaimed.

The group went to breakfast, the ninjas were excitedly talking about something at the far edge of the group.

"Man, I can't wait to visit Hogsmeade, we'll need to pick up gifts." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah. Gaara, Shino, Temari and Neji want to stay behind AGAIN! They need to let loose and have fun!" Sai exclaimed.

"I'm not going with you guys. I have to go to a meeting that day." Kairi explained.

The ninja nodded. It was a school day, so they were going to have to put off thier snowball tournament for a while.

Kairi and Temari sat in the back of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class and looked at a creature in a cage.

"This is a Hinkypunk. They use the lanturn to guide lost travelers then ambush them when they least expect it." Lupin explained, while the students took notes.

Kairi just watched as the creature tried to escape from the glass cage. Thinking of her missions, the pain and suffering.

The weekend rolled around, the ninja, minus the five who had other things to do, left. Harry went to the common room, grabbed his Invisability cloak and started across the snowy landscape.

Fred and George noticed and grabbed him by the arms.

"Why are you guys here?" Harry asked.

"We got on Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Kiba's bad side." They told him.

They dragged him to an inclosed space and handed him a map.

They used a spell and showed Harry a map and showed him the best way out of Hogwarts.

"Mischif managed." George said and tapped his wand on the map, and it turned into a piece of parchment. They handed it to Harry and left.

He walked through a passage way and ended up in Hogsmeade. He walked through Honeydukes and headed to the Shreaking Shack.

He saw Ron and Hermione with Kiba and Kankuro. The group looked like they were on a double date. Malfoy and his goons walked up to the group.

"You two shopping for a dream home? Isn't it grand for you Weaslebee?" Malfoy asked in a taunting tone. Harry blasted the group with snowballs, snuck up, tied Goyle's shoelaces together and pantsed Crabbe, he also tripped Malfoy when they were running away.

Kankuro and Kiba smiled at Harry.

"We won't tell Kairi, but you have a LOT of explaining to do." Kankuro told him. He grabbed Kiba's hand and led the younger ninja away.

Harry, under the cloak, Ron and Hermione walked through town, talking. The group noticed Hagrid, Professur McGonagll, Kairi and the Minister for Magic.

"Hello Minister-sama." Kairi said, and bowed. he looked at her a bit strangely.

"Are you one of the ninja that was hired to protect the school?" He asked. Kairi nodded. A lady walked out.

"Oh, Madam Rosemerta!" The miniseter exclaimed. "I hope business is good!"

"It would be a lot better if the ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every night!" Rosemerta shouted.

"We have, a killer on the loose!"

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade?"

"Sirius Black entered the school, but I'm not sure if Harry's he target." Kairi told them. The adults looked at her strangely.

"We should talk inside." McGonagall said. The adults followed her and Harry snuck in. Ron and Hermione waited outside because under-age wizards weren't aloud in the building.

Harry followed the adults into a room and watched the meeting.

"I'm a bit disappointed that the dementors aren't aloud on the grounds." The minister mumbled.

"How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?" McGonagall asked.

"At least us ninja are quiet and, normally, don't disrupt the class!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Ok, what's going on?" Rosemerta asked.

"Remember Hogwarts? Sirius Black and James Potter were the best of friends! Inseperatable!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"So, Harry's dad was best friends with someone who's out to get his son?" Kairi asked. She sat on the floor with her arms around her knees.

"There were four of them in thier gang. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettagrew and Remus Lupin. The four of them were the biggest troublemakers in the history of the school!"

"I'm sure Fred and George could give them a run for thier money." Kairi told them.

"James and Sirius' friendship didn't change over time. He was the best man at James and Lily's wedding and he was also the Potter's Secret Keeper."

"And he betrayed them to Voldemort? That makes no sense. If you love someone, you'd die for them. Nothing is lower than betraying your family. So what happened?" Kairi asked.

"he was tired of being a double agent. He betrayed the Potters. Peter Pettegrew heard what had happened and cornered Black. Black went mad and blasted Pettegrew. He killed 12 Muggles as well. All they found of Pettegrew, was his finger." Fudge, the minister, explained.

"A finger, nothing else? Just his finger." Kairi echoed, obviously thinking.

"Yes." Fudge said.

"There's more. Sirius Black was, and remains to this day, Harry Potter's godfather!" McGonagall stated.

"That makes even LESS sense! Friends don't betray each other!" Kairi shouted and stood up, walked to the door and flung it open.

Harry slipped out before anyone knew he was there. Anger built up inside him. He walked out of the Inn and pushed past a group of carolers. Ron and Hermione followed him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked and removed the cloak.

"He was thier friend, and he betrayed them! I hope he comes, because I'm going to kill him!" Harry shouted. The trio headed back to Hogwarts and went to dinner.

Kairi kept her eye on Harry, who didn't seem to be eating.

Most of the students went home for Christmas, the ninja and a few of the students stayed behind. Kairi, Naruto and Kiba were sitting on one of the couches in the Griffandor common room. A few of the students walked up to the ninja, who were lounging around.

"Merry Christmas Kairi!" A few of them said and handed her a box, wrapped in red wrapping paper and a black ribbon. She opened it and saw some books on potions, spells and some other things. She looked at the students.

"Thank you." She said and started to read her new books.

Some girls handed Naruto a package in orange wrapping paper with a black bow. Naruto opened it and smiled at the assorted prank items and a slinky.

"Arigato!" He sang out at the girl's retreating backs.

Some of the students gave Kiba a gift and disappeared. He opened it and saw some new clothes. Ripped jeans and a black shirt with white paw prints on it.

A few of the first years gave Akamaru some chew toys as a thank you for playing with them.

The Ravenclaw girls gave Shikamaru some books. He smiled at them and told them that he liked thier gift. He instantly started reading them.

Neji ended up with some books aswell. His were on some random subjects.

Shino was given a few books on the types of bugs found around Hogwarts. He smiled (yes HE SMILED) at the students.

Sakura had been given a hot pink baby T and some white jeans.

Hinata had been given a dark purple hoodie and some light purple jeans.

The fangirls had given Sai some new art supplies.

Temari had recieved some fans (NOT FANPEOPLE!) and a red top with a black skirt.

Gaara had recieved some colored sand. He smiled at the blood red colored sand.

Kankuro had recieved some puppets from some students in the other houses.

The ninjas met and did secret Santa. They all agreed it was easier.

Kankuro gave Kairi an art book.  
Naruto gave Sakura a Sasuke plushie.  
Kiba gave Sai some art supplies.  
Shikamaru gave Neji a stratagy book.  
Temari gave Shino a bug catching kit.  
Gaara gave Hinata some books.  
Kairi gave Kankuro a puppet of himself and Kiba.  
Sakura gave Naruto some ramen and some money.  
Sai gave Kiba something in a box and told him to open it later, when noone was around.  
Neji gave Shikamaru a few books.  
Shino gave Temari a wind chime and,  
Hinata gave Gaara some sand made from the strongest minerals in the Earth.

The ninja's headed into the great Hall and saw that there was only one table. They all sat down at the edge of the crowd and read/played with/admired thier gifts. Sai was trying to kidnap Kairi's new art book, until she hit him over the head with it.

"Stay away from my book." She said. He gave her a smirk, she knew what was coming.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"I'll tell EVERYONE EVERYTHING I know about you, and Sai, you've been my brother since I was 6. I have a LOT of dirt on you." Kairi replied, not looking up from her book.

"Fine." Sai pouted. Naruto grinned.

"How much dirt Kairi?" Neji asked.

"More than Sakura has on Ino and vise versa." Kairi replied and ate. Everyone also ate. Everyone chatted and mostly hung out before they headed to the common rooms.

On Christmas morning, the ninja's awoke to find a bunch of gifts under the tree in the common room. Kairi woke up, looked at the gifts, and rolled over to get some more sleep. Naruto jumped her.

"WE HAVE PRESENTS!" He shouted at the brown-haired kunoichi.

"Ugh, I'm up." She said and climbed over to the tree. Kiba and some of the students had already opened thier gifts. Kiba was wearing a blood red sweater with a light red K on it.

Kairi found a few gifts. She recieved a light blue sweater with a darker blue K on it.

Naruto recieved an orange sweater with a black N on it.

Harry had gotten a red sweater with the Griffindor Lion on it, and a Firebolt.

Kairi walked upstairs to drag the boys down for Breakfast.

"Hey guys time to- What's that?" Kairi asked, pointing to the broom.

"It's a Firebolt! One of the fastest brooms EVER!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shut up, I've still got a hangover from last night." Kairi told them, holding onto her head.

"What did you guys do?" Harry asked.

"Made a bunch of Shadow clones, went out and got drunk. What we normally do on one of our holidays. We always go and get so drunk, we can't tell left from right. It's a tradition."

"It's a horrible tradition!" hermione cried out from behind Kairi, who raised an eyebrow.

"It's still a tradition, and besides, Sai, Naruto, Gaara and I can't get drunk. Want to know WHY? Because of something that lives in our minds, and in Sai and myself's case, our training. We can drink a whole lot, and never get drunk."

"Isn't it about pacing yourself?" Hermione asked.

"When your on a mission, it's easy for the target to tell if your pacing. Ninja must know thier limits and weaknesses, they must try and deside if the mission is more importiant or thier comrads." Kairi explained.

Before hermione could retort, Naruto ran into the room.

"PRESENTS!" He said and tossed one at the back of Kairi's head, who fell over and started swearing. Loudly.

"BLEEP YOU NARUTO! WHEN I GET UP I'LL BLEEPING KILL YOU YOU BLEEPING MOTHER BLEEPER!"

"She has quite a mouth on her." Hermione pointed out.

"No bleep Sherlock. I've had this mouth since I was born. The 'kinder' vocabulary was added when I was 2. I started swearing after Naruto and I moved into Dad's place." Kairi explained, venom dripping from her voice.

"When did you start cussing? What age?" Ron asked.

"In all honesty, I was 6 when I first swore. When I was 6, my dad died, my step-mom died and my brother was born. I met Danzo-sama. I swore. I cursed. I hated my life. I swore at it. I didn't swear again until I was 12. Then it was a permanent part of my vocabulary when I turned 15."

"Blimey! You've been swearing since you were 6! How old are you now?" Ron asked.

"I'm older than you think." Was all Kairi replied, she got up and left.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked.

"Kairi, Gaara and I were mistreated as kids, Kairi became bitter and untrustworthy because of it. She dosen't trust anyone easily. She's a challenge. She's a puzzle. She dosen't want to get hurt." Naruto explained.

"She let's her past control her future?" Harry asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, her emotions were cut off after watching her brother die. She dosen't let anyone control her, because she refuses to become a puppet, a slave, to her emotions." Naruto explained and left the room.

"Come on! Let's go eat Breakfast!" Ron exclaimed. They all got up and went into the common room, to see the ninja laughing and chatting.

"No way! Your sick Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No way! We see the way you look at Hinata! You totally want her!" Kiba called back in a joking tone.

"Meh, your all retards." Kairi said, but the look in her eyes told them she was amused.

"Kairi, is Sai good in bed?" Naruto asked, innocently. Kairi punched him.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!?" She screamed at him. He giggled.

"Because normally, when I'm right, you send me through a roof." Naruto explained.

"Let's go eat, before I have to hide your body." Kairi said. They headed to breakfast. The ninja were talking about a snowball fight.

"Can we join?" Fred and George asked.

"Sure! The more the better!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to the common room to rest after breakfast." Kiba told them.

"You ok Kiba?" Temari asked, feeling his forehead and snapping back, like it burned her.

"Your as hot as a stove!" Temari exclaimed.

"Look, Kiba and Kankuro can sit out of our snowball fight. I think that's fair. The twins can take thier places." The four mentioned, nodded.

The ninja headed out to the grounds and started the snowball tournament. A few times, Harry noted, Gaara cheated and used his sand. They had fun anyway.

The week had passed and numerious things had happened.

Harry's Firebolt had gotten confinscated to check for curses,  
Kiba had went back to Konoha and a new guy named Rock Lee had shown up,  
Kankuro was mildly depressed that Kiba had left, Kairi kept saying it was better and he wouldn't be able to do very much in his 'condition' around the school,  
Classes had started,  
Harry had gotten the Firebolt back, there were no curses on it, Scabbers had gone missing, so the ninja were also on the look out for Ron's pet,  
Ron became depressed as well.

"Great, we have two Grumpy Gus' and we know what Kankuro's like when he's mad." Kairi stated one morning at breakfast. Ron and Hermione weren't on speaking terms.

"This is the blaze of youthfulness!" lee stated. Harry WISHED Kiba would be feeling better soon.

"Kiba won't be back for a while. Tsunade sent me a letter yesterday, someone needs him more than we do." Kairi told him, like she was reading his mind.

"Who?" Ron asked, curious.

"Someone in Kiba's family, or soon to be family." Kairi stated and left the Great Hall. Everyone headed to whatever they do on the weekends and Harry headed to Quidditch practuse. Ron, Kairi and Madam Hooch watched and the techer fell asleep after a while.

After practuse, Ron got to try out the broom and Kairi just watched as the two boys goofed off and tried out the broom. Kairi woke the teacher up and the group headed into the castle.

"Hello my youthful comrad!" Lee shouted when they walked into the room.

"Lee, due to being insanly cheerful, you can patrol the corridors until I say different, every night. Now GO!" Kairi shouted and passed out on the couch.

The next morning, everyone woke up, ate breakfast, read thier mail and headed to the match. The teams headed into the changing room and Kairi poked her head in.

"Good luck you guys!" She called out and headed to the rest of the school.

The ninja's were on a lookout for Sirius Black, the Akatsuki and the dementors. They mostly listened to the game, eyes were elsewhere.

The dementors came and Harry called out his patronis. He caught the snitch and Lee caught him, before he fell and died on the field.

In the Griffindor common room, everyone, except Hermione, was celebrating. She was reading a thick book and eventually ran crying into the girls dormitores.

"Lay off her Ron." Harry said. The festivities went on until the ninja threatened everyone with staying up to clean the common room.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron shouted, all of the ninja were up in a second and there.

"Something wrong?" Naruto shouted.

"Sirius Black, with a knife!"

"WHAT!?" Kairi shouted, left and returned with an embarassed Lee.

"You IDIOT! Your not supposed to fall asleep you idiot!" She shouted at him.

Everyone appeared in the room.

"I'm going to MURDER Kankuro. If we had Kiba here, it would be easier." Naruto kept mumbling.

No one slept that night, the castle was being searched again for Black. Lee was told to stay in the common room, keep his mouth shut and stay awake. Eventually Kairi and Naruto returned.

"He's not here. You can all go back to sleep, or I'll murder you." Kairi explained, and passed out on the couch. Everyone did go to sleep.

The next morning there was tighter security. The doors were being taught to recognize Sirius Black, Filch was bording up the cracks and mouseholes, the Fat Lady was back and the ninja's were running around like crazy.

"Do we need more ninja's?" Naruto asked Kairi at breakfast.

"Kiba can't be here, Tenten's on another mission, Ino's working in the flower shop and Matsuri's not ready. Choji can't come and the Jonin have thier own lives to deal with. We can't bring anymore in."

Kairi was the ony one to escort Harry to class. The others were running around and keeping watch.

After one of the Hogsmeade visits, at breakfast one day, Hermione walked up to the group.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Naruto asked.

"It's not youthful to look so sad!" Lee told her.

"Hagrid lost the case. Buckbeak is going to be exicuted." She told them. Harry and Ron started protesting.

"Death is a part of life. If you can't accept that, then you can't become a good ninja." Kairi said.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"That's what Danzo-sama-sensei told me after Shin died. If you can't accept the fact that people die, then your emotions will blind you, use you and distroy you. People may think that ROOT is harsh, bit I believe it isn't. Because I don't let who I was and who I will be blind me or let my emotions distroy me from the inside."

"That's harsh, not even aloud to mourn."

"It's... better this way. Emotions could your judgements." Kairi said. Everyone headed to thier classes.

They mostly just spoke in Care of Magical Creatures and Malfoy made the group pissed off.

Kairi was all ready to beat the day lights out of him, but Hermione beat him to it. Everyone headed to dinner and ate in silence.

The next day they tried cheering charms on each other.

"Kairi, will you help me show the students how to do a proper cheering charm?" Flitwick asked. Kairi went up and sat in a chair. He did the charm on her and she gave a weak smile.

"You can smile harder Kairi!" Flitwick told her. She shook her head, got up and sat in the back of the class. She watched the class and they all left to lunch, then headed to the common room and prodded Hermione awake, THEN went to Divination.

Hermione had yelled at the teacher and walked out of the class. They all headed to dinner and then to the common room. No one was trying to concentrate on anything. There was to much noise. Naruto finally snapped.

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE!" He shouted and they all became very quiet and headed to bed. Kairi went on patrol, Lee slept for the second time in a month.

The next morning everyone headed out to watch the match. All of the Ninja's were wishing Harry good luck. Kairi smirked and called out across the Hall.

"I hope you fall off your broom Malfoy!" Everyone, except the Slytherins, were laughing. The teachers, except for Snape, were trying to surpress a giggle.

Everyone headed towards the field, except for Kairi and Sai, who disappeared.

Everyone was excited for the match. Griffindor was leading 60-10, 70-10, 70-20, 80-20. When Harry dived and caught the snitch. The stadium erupted into cheers and happiness.

Harry looked at all the ninja's. Most were cheering, some were crying tears of joy. Kairi and Sai were missing though.

Everyone walked back to the castle and they saw Sai and Kairi. They were talking in hushed voices, like, they wanted no one to hear them. When everyone entered the room, they stopped talking and ate dinner.

A few weeks passed. Exams were taken and everyone was celebrating the end of them. All was peaceful until the execution.

Buckbeak was dead,  
Ron had gotten his rat back,  
Kairi had found the group and scoulded them for leaving until,

A big black dog grabbed Ron's leg and pulled him under the Wheeping Willow. Kairi was in action in a second.

"Don't just stand there!" She called out. They jumped into the path and were soon followed by Kairi. They headed down the path.

**BBBB**

**I leave you with a cliffhanger. I may do an Omake for the next chapter. Kiba trying to fit in after being in Hogwarts for half the year, Naruto and Hinata's first date. Who knows with me.**

**The next chapter's going to be shorter, trust me on this one. I'll do what went on in the shreaking shack and some other little things, like the ninja's trying to find the four missing persons and some other random things.**

**But, honestly, the next chapters WILL be shorter than these ones.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH PPL!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Shreaking shack

Sorry for the long wait, I had other things to do, more things to write and many things to write. -is shot-

On a different note, this story is ending soon, two or three more chapters, a privew of the sequel and then the sequel itself.

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

AAAA

Kairi, Harry and Hermione were headed towards the end of the path and reached the end. They looked around.

"We're in the shreaking Shack." Hermione stated.

"Looks better than mine and Naruto's room combined." Kairi stated and they headed up a flight of stairs. They went into what looked like a bedroom and saw Ron sitting up on the bed.

"Ron!" Hermione called out. Kairi smiled at the three friends and stepped into the room.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"Harry, he's the dog, he's an animagus!" Ron cried out and pointed to the closing door. Kairi, Harry and Hermione whipped around. Kairi's eyes grew wide.

"Aniki." She whispered.

Sirius Black was standing with a blond-haired person with long hair, a bang covering his left eye and in a pony-tail, that Hermione and Harry didn't recognise.

Harry started towards Black when Hermione stopped him.

"Don't!" Hermione called out. Ron made to move and Kairi stumbled into a wall.

"You! Don't move or you'll damage your leg more!" Sirius called out.

Harry lunged and tackled Black.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Black asked.

"You killed my parents." Harry bluntly stated.

"I don't deny it, but you need to know the whole story Harry." Black said.

"No. There is no story." Harry told him.

"Listen to him Harry." Kairi said.

"No! We trusted you! You've been siding with them!" Hermione shouted at the ninja.

"Orders. There is no emotion, no past, no future. There is only the mission. There are no emotions, only orders, I have done things to make me untrustworthy, I admit that, but if you don't listen to him. You'll regrat it." Kairi said.

Kairi looked to the door and a few seconds later, there were muffled footsteps.

"WE'RE UP HERE! BLACK'S HERE! HELP!!!" Hermione called out. Kairi covered up her mouth.

"Shut up, you don't know if it's help or an enemy until it's to late." She said.

Lupin walked in and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" He called out. The wands in Harry and Hermione's hands were blasted out, and landed in Lupin's hand.

"I trusted you! YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!" Hermione cried out.

"Big deal. I'm a Jinchuriki. Gaara and Naruto are to." Kairi said.

"What are 'Jinchuriki?" Hermione asked.

"Jinchuriki is the term given to a human with a bijou in them, un." The blond spoke up.

"Yeah. Deidara-Aniki is right. Gaara, Naruto and I have these demons that could have killed our villages, if they were not sealed away in a container. Jinchuriki's are treated like trash, we're looked down upon, we are used, abused and tossed aside. We are weapons, and the container of the bijou we contain."

"That's sad." Hermione stated.

"Naruto and my dad died sealing a bijou in Naruto, Gaara's mother was sacrificed to seal a demon in him, the Hoshikage of my old village died to contain a demon in me. We should be seen as hero's, but we aren't." Kairi explained.

"Blimey Mate, is that why you Naruto and Gaara disappear from time to time?"

"More or less. Ok, back to the werewolf. How long have you known?" Kairi asked.

"Since Professur Snape set that essay!"

"Well, well. Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age."

"If I was bright, I would have told everyone LONG ago."

"The staff and the ninja already know."

"Shut up and tell the story." Harry said.

"I was examining the Marauder's map-"

"You can work it?" Harry asked.

"I was one of the creaters. My friends called me Mooney. Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs and Peter was Wormtail."

"I get it now. Mooney the werewolf, Padfoot the dog, Prongs the shika and Wormtail the mouse, interesting names." A new voice spoke up.

"Prongs the Shika?" Ron asked. Sai stepped into the room.

"Shika means deer in Japanese."

"Idiot! I told you I could handle this!" Kairi shouted at him. He shrugged.

"Whatever, continue Professer." Sai said and Kairi proceded to try and strangle the art-nin.

Lupin handed his wand to Kairi and tossed Harry, Hermione and Ron's wands back to them.

"Ok, NOW will you listen to us?" Lupin asked. The three students nodded. The two ninja were also listening.

Lupin walked over to Ron.

"May I have your rat?" He asked.

"What does Scabbers have to do with anything?"

"He's not a rat." Sirius called out. Deidara had some clay in his hands.

"Not a rat?" Ron, Harry and Hermione asked.

"He's an Animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew." Lupin said.

After a moment of silence, Ron spoke.

"You're both mental." He said.

"Impossible." Hermione whispered.

"It's true. 'Scabbers' is really Peter. I knew all along. The story was that we were here for Sirius Black, but while everyone else's mission was to protect Potter, Sai and I had a side mission." Kairi explained.

"We were to locate Sirius Black and help him assasanate Peter Pettigrew. A ninja only answers to thier master." Sai explained.

"You make us sound like DOGS, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

Sirius grabbed Scabbers and Kairi gave Lupin his wand. They let scabbers go and when he was about to escape, he turned into a man!

Snape ran into the room and Deidara knocked him out with one of his clay bombs.

"C1?" Sai asked. Deidara nodded.

"Art is a bang, un!"

"No it isn't!" Sai retorted.

"Ok, can you save this, for, later!" Kairi said.

"Your cat is a smart one, it took awhile to get him to trust me, but when he couldn't bring Peter to me, he stole the passwords. That hyper-active one fell asleep, the knife, was ment to kill the rat."

"So you were going to finish him off, like you killed off my parents!" Harry exclaimed.

"No! Harry, it was the opposite! Peter betrayed your parents, and Sirius tracked him down!" Lupin explained.

"Kairi, is that true?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It's in ALL thier minds. You can lie on the outside, but your mind is a different story." Kairi said. Harry, Sirius and Lupin rounded on the man cowering behind Kairi, he couldn't leave because Kairi's sword was blocking the door, and glared at him.

They started yelling at him and shouting death threats. Kairi turned to the group.

"What will we do with this worthless piece of kuso?" She asked.

"We'll turn hm over to the dementors. They can deal with him." Harry declaired and everyone left the shreaking shack.

"Mr. Black...Sirius... How did you get out of Azkaban, if you couldn't use Dark Magic?" Hermione asked.

"I turned into a dog. The dementors can't see. So when my emotions changed, they released me." Sirius explained.

They sat by a rock. Deidara and Sirius went in different directions. Kairi went towards Deidara and Harry headed towards Sirius.

"I'd love to walk through those gates, as a free man." Sirus said.

"Your parent's, apointed me as your guardian, if anything happened to them."

"Are you saying...?"

"If you want to stay with your aunt and uncle, I'll understand." Sirius replied.

"No! When I'm done school, can i live with you?" Harry asked.

"Alright."

"Why are you the bad guy Aniki?" Kairi asked.

"It's orders. Iwa was nice enough to let me become an Akatsuki under thier cover. You're like my little sister Kairi, I don't want to hurt you." Deidara told her.

"Thanks Aniki." Kairi said and hugged him.

"No problem Kairi." Deidara replied.

The four returned and Hermione shourted and pointed to the full moon.

"Oh no." Sirius said. Lupin turned into a werewolf and Sirius turned into a dog and they both fought. Ninja's at the ready, in case.

Harry ran up to Sirius after the battle and Kairi ran after them. They fell and landed near a lake. The dementors started swooping in.

Harry was able to make a feeble Patronus and then a light appeared and the dementors were scared off.

The group fainted.

Later, Harry and Kairi woke up in the hospital.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"They're going to preform, the dementor's kiss." Hermione replied.

"Deidara? What about Deidara?"

"On him to." Hermione replied.

"No." Kairi said. Eyes growing wide.

BBBB

Ok, cliff hanger. It's shorter than my last chapter.

WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT!? If you've read the book or watched the movie, you'll know.

I'll update ASAP! PROMISE!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Good news and parting

YAY!!! NEXT CHAPTER!!!! ENJOY!!!

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione looked at the ninja.

"Emotionless?" She asked.

"When it comes to my family, I won't be emotionless. I'll die for them."

"You two stay here. Harry. Come here." Hermione ordered. Harry did so and she put a chain around Harry's neck and Hermione turned an hour glass around three times.

Harry and Hermione went back in time and hid.

"We'll save Buckbeak, then Sirius and Deidara." Hermione stated. They hid and ran to the forest.

After the past trio left and after Fudge and Dumbledore saw Buckbeak, Hermione and Harry grabbed Buckbeak's 'leash' and led him into the forest and saved him from the execution.

They sat in the forest and waited.

"What did you and Sirius talk about?" Hermione asked, striking up a conversation.

"He asked me to come live with him. I just might." Harry replied.

"That's nice." Hermione said, not really paying attention.

"I saw my dad." Harry said Trying to fuel the dying conversation.

"What? Harry, your dad's dead!" She said.

"I know, that's what I saw though." Harry said.

They watched as Ron was dragged into the path, then when their past selves, with Kairi, went in.

Sai, then Lupin, then Snape. They waited and watched as the others emerged. Deidara, Harry, Sirius and Kairi left to talk.

"I wonder what they were talking about." Harry wondered, pointing to Kairi and Deidara, who hugged.

"Who knows." Hermione replied.

"HARRY!" Past Hermione shouted. Lupin turned into a werewolf and started attacking.

Hermione did a wolf call and Lupin ran after them.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Didn't think that far! RUN!" Hermione shouted, grabbed Harry's hand and ran.

They played a game of Hide and Seek with Lupin-wolf and lost. When he was about to attack...

Buckbeak swooped in and saved them! They hugged the Hippogriff and noticed all the dementors.

"Oh no." Harry exclaimed and ran to the lake.

The sight was one that made Hermione want to faint.

Harry had a feeble patronus up and was trying to keep the dementors away, Sirius' soul was leaving his body and Kairi was trying to keep something out of her head, or in it.

Harry produced a Patronus and chased the dementors away. Kairi and Harry fainted and Sirius' soul returned to his body. Sai, Hermione and Snape appeared and carried the bodies away.

Hermione and Harry climbed on Buckbeak and he flew to the jail cell. Sirius and Deidara were chatting, not thinking about thier up-coming doom.

"Alohomora!" Hermione called out andthe group climbed on Buckbeak and flew to an abandoned courtyard.

"Go!": Harry said after he and Hermione climbed off Buckbeak.

"Give these to Kairi, un." Deidara said and handded Harry to letters. One adressed to her and one adressed to a person named 'Ino' and the two men left.

Harry and Hermione ran to the hospital, just in time to see thier past selves vanish.

Ron looked at them.

"How did you get there? When you were just there?" He asked. Kairi rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

"These are for you." Harry said and handed her the letters. Kairi opened the one with her name and read it. She smiled.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"He wants me to know why he's going back to the Akatsuki and that he'll miss me and that I shouldn't follow him." Kairi said.

"YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE ON THE GROUNDS!!!" Snape shouted. Kairi hid the letters as the door burst open. Hermione and Harry were already in thier beds and Ron was pretending to knpow what was going on.

"Out with it Potter! What did you do with Black and that blond?" Snape asked.

"Snape, Harry was HERE the whole time." Kairi stated. Snape, Fudge and Dumbledore looked at her, but they left. Kairi winked.

A few days later the school was sitting at breakfast when Kankuro started cheering and doing some sort of happy dance. Temari grabbed what he had been reading and joined in on the happy dance. Gaara rolled his eyes and the ninja gravated over to him.

"YES!!!! YES!!!!" Kankuro shouted and all the ninja read his letter.

'Dear Kankuro-kun,

It's a girl!! Ma and Hana are really excited about seeing thier grand daughter/niece. She's really cute. She has your green eyes, that are pretty big considering our eyes, and light brown hair, that looks blond in certian lights.

Akamaru dosen't like her. He has half the hate he saves for you and uses it around her. When she saw him, she grabbed his fur and wouldn't let go. He's still sulking, the poor guy.

She's gumming everything she can get her hands on, so Ma, Hana and I have to lock her in her room a few times to prevent her from killing herself or getting her hands on something she shouldn't.

Oh the CRYING when we put her in her room and she seperated from her family. Ino came over yesterday and asked if we were preforming TORTURE or something.

Ma was PISSED! She yelled at Ino and said we would NEVER preform torture on a fellow clansmen, which probably includes you now but I need to ask Ma, and Ino shut up about the torture thing. Ino's still pissed off at Ma and Hana.

Most of the people we've met says that she looks like me, but then again they haven't met you. Ma says she's gonna be a daddy's girl. Hana says she acts like I did as a baby, but she hasn't distroyed a piece of furniture yet, so we're all waiting for when she does.

Oh! I forgot to tell you her name. It's really pretty to.

Sabaku no Inuzuka Hana Karasu. Karasu or Kara for short. Nice huh? Ma said I shouldn't have named her after your puppet, but I won this battle. I want you to look at your puppet and be reminded of why your fighting, to protect your daughter. Please do so! Please Kankuro?

She babbles in baby talk and I can't tell what she wants most of the time. Took her out yesterday and we mostly walked around Konoha, she loves the moist atmosphere of the village.

Most of the women thought I was a single father, I told them I wasn't and they asked who the mother was, so I walked away.

Most of the single ladies threw flirty comments and looks my way. Kara was puzzled, but I kept telling her that her daddy was on a mission and would, hopefully, return soon.

Stay out of trouble, don't flirt with other guys and tell everyone I send my love.

Love, Kiba~'

"Congrates Kankuro!" Hinata shouted and hugged the puppet master. Kairi glomped the two of them and Temri joined in the group hug.

"We have GOT, to go get drunk tonight! For Kiba and Kara!" Sai declaired. The other ninja nodded. Lee had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"How youthful! Kiba and his child passing the youth on through the generations! But how unyouthful that the father of this child is on this mission with us!" Lee said.

"Hey, don't worry about it Lee-san! We'll get back tonight and then we'll throw the BIGGEST party for Kiba and Karasu! EVER!" Temari stated.

"Yeah! It's not everyday one of the Konoha 13 has a baby! We'll party for so long and get SO drunk that we won't know WHAT hit us!" Naruto stated.

"It'll be a bad idea for Kiba to drink so soon after Kara's birth!" Sakura said.

"We'll head to Ichiraku or somewhere." Shino stated.

"Sounds good." Kankuro said.

Malfoy walked by and made some snide remark. The ninja glared at him and released a killer intent.

Shikamaru trapped him in his shadow jutsu,  
Naruto used his clones and they each landed a punch on him,  
Neji and Hinata used the gentle fist, at the same time,  
Shino attacked him with his bugs,  
Kankuro punched him,  
Temari blasted him with her fan,  
Sakura punched him with her strength and,  
Kairi landed a roundhouse kick in his side.

The ninja's and students headed to the houses they were assigned to and packed. They were taking a portkey out of the castle. They grabbed thier junk and left for the Great Hall, where everyone was gathered to say good-bye.

Everyone hugged Harry, Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore gave Kairi a letter for Tsunade, a letter for Danzo and one for her.

The ninja's waved good-bye and left.

"That was an exciting year." Hermione stated.

"Yeah! Those ninja's were cool when they beat Malfoy up!" Harry said.

"Hey! The Quidditch World Cup is this summer. Dad can get tickets through work, do you guys want to go?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione nodded. They headed for the Train and away from Hogwarts.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

And that ends the second last chapter. The last one will be a short on the ninja's return, the letters and the Preview for the sequel. I'm typing up that chapter now, so expect it sometime today or tomorrow.

These updates are a sorry for not updating sooner, but I had writers block and stuff.

The whole 'ganging up to beat up Malfoy' was submitted by The White Rose of Oddity, but I messed with it a bit, but the idea was her's origionally. 


	7. Chapter 7: The final chapter

THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! LE GASP! It's also the shortest chapter.

The ninja's appeared in Tsunade's office.

"That was an unyouthful journey!" Lee shouted.

"Shut up fuzzy brows!" Kankuro shouted. The ninja got up. Kairi stepped foreward and handed Tsunade a USB cable and a letter. The ninja left and Sai was given a letter to give to Danzo.

Kankuro and Kairi headed into the flower shop and saw Ino working behind the counter.

"Hey Ino, you have a letter." Kairi said and handed her Deidara's message. Ino looked at it.

"Is it from Nii-san?" She asked and Kairi nodded.

"Thanks Kairi." Ino said, Kankuro bought some flowers for Kiba and they gathered up all the other ninja to go and see Kiba. Kankuro knocked on the door and Hana answered it.

"Hey everyone! Come in, sit down, I'll go get Kiba and Karasu! They're sleeping, but Kiba'll be happy to see you!" She said. They all went in and sat in the living room.

"Hana! I want to sleep!" They heard Kiba protesting.

"I'm sure Karasu won't object to meeting her daddy!" Hana shot back. They heard a thud, crying, shouting and footsteps.

"Hana, if this is another joke..." Kiba said as he rounded into the living room. Kankuro got up and smiled at Kiba, who's hair was every where and carrying a sleeping Karasu, and Kiba smiled back.

"I take it Hana played tricks on you?" Kankuro asked, sending a glare to the Inuzuka girl.

"yeah, Kiba didn't take them to well." Hana said and hurried from the room. The rest of the day was spent chatting and holding Karasu.

Eventually Karasu went to bed and Hana agreed to watch her.

"This is he first time I've been out of the house without Karasu." Kiba stated as they headed into Ichiraku and ordered. They all chatted. Teuchi and Ayame congadulated Kiba on his new family member.

Eventually they all headed home. Kairi opened the letter from Dumbledore and read it.

'Dear Kairi,

Thank you for watching the students this year, and we look foreward to seeing you next year for the Triwizard Tournament. Be sure to bring Kiba, and leave the 'Youthful' one at home.

Dumbledore.'

Kairi went to bed, she'd tell everyone the next day.

XxXxXx Preview XxXxXx

The group arrived after the Quidditch World cup and walked into the kitchen. There were about 16 'adults' and a baby.

The females were running around helping Molly with whatever she needed and the guys were also trying to help, but the girls stopped them.

"What's happening this year?" Ron asked the ninja. Kiba smirked.

"We're not aloud to tell you." He replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok, and that concludes 'Naruto and the Prisoner of Azkaban' I hope you enjoyed reading it. Look out for the sequel.

'The Four Champions' and look forward to a messed up Hogwarts! 


End file.
